Adventure In Paint
Adventure in Paint is a forum adventure made by CabbageHat. It details the exploits of Arthur as he fools around in the world of MS Paint. Plot The adventure begins with an open MS Paint window. Immediately, Arthur draws a very happy kumquat. Also, a very sexy female kumquat. Eventually, he feels hungry and searches for food and accidentally winds up in MS Paint himself through a doorway that magically appeared in his room. After eating the female kumquat and fighting a battle with two ogres he drew himself, he falls from an indeterminable height. Here, the adventure goes into the first crossover on the forum with Afterlife. Arthur escapes from the underworld after killing Hank. Badly injured, he crawls to the To: Real door, but finds it blocked. Soon later, he is harassed by a mystery person who turns out to be Marie Pattison, his next door neighbor. He draws a really cool robot and tries to blow open the To: Real door in an attempt to escape, but find that the door no longer leads to his room but a darkness filled with monsters. Marie Pattison saves him. She explains that she is part of a group that is combatting an evil force that has used Arthur's laptop as a conduit to invade the Paint Dimension. She was ordered to keep him safe and occupied, but now the group has seen was he can do and she asks him to join. He does, and Marie, Arthur, and the very cool robot share a group hug. Also, a friendship dance. To help Arthur on his quest, Marie draws him up some equipment (a spartan helmet, primary pants, and a tablet pen weapon) and the cool robot ejects Robo-Berry. After experimenting a bit with the tablet pen, Marie gives him a walkie-talkie and Arthur enters the darkness, he then enters to what seems to be his room, where he's attacked by his laptop. The Lappymimic tosses Robo-berry out the window into the black void, angering an injured Arthur enough to dropkick it out the same window. He catches Robo-berry and lands and is hit with a purple tentacle. He tries to check out the body of his defeated enemy and falls through a hole into a large body of water. After throwing the monstrous laptop through a window, he finds himself in a strange hallway. He eats the laptop, apparently gaining vampiric powers. While Arthur examines a strange creature cleaning the windows, Robo-berry jumps off into the GIFt Shop and gets captured. Arthur grows worried and looks for Robo-berry. He ends up trying to buy a whole bunch of red balls and killing the shop owner with a bomb. A strange dark figure makes himself known (let's just call him Negarthur) holding Robo-berry. He taunts Arthur, takes Robo-berry's Heart Chip ('killing' him) and then taunts Arthur some more. He pulls a switch and leaves. Arthur replaces Robo-berry's heart with one he finds in a radio. Characters * Arthur - The protagonist formally known as the author. He's very orange. * Really Cool Robot - A really cool robot that Arthur drew to try to escape the Paint Dimension. It is fond of its creator, but hates puns. * Marie Pattison - Arthur's next door neighbor and a greenhorn member of a secret group combating the mysterious force. * Robo-Berry - A small drone deployed by the really cool robot to assist Arthur in vanquishing the mysterious force. Tropes * Arson And Ingestion * Blank Slate * Color By Technicolor * Dashing Sidekick * If You Insist * Just Add Anthropomorphism * Name That Game Category:Adventures Category:CabbageHat Adventures Category:MSPAFA Award Nominees